Metallic sealing systems are used in the automotive industry primarily as cylinder head gaskets. Here, cylinder head gaskets are used to seal off various chambers, such as combustion chambers, coolant and lubricant openings, threaded bolts, as wells as ports for valve control parts, from each other. The requirements on these sealing systems continue to become increasingly rigorous and the recording of measurement data for characteristic parameters of the gasket appears to be desirable. Here, the measurement in the direct vicinity of the corresponding openings enables data recording that is as precise as possible. Due to these requirements on the dimensioning, sensor measurements are coming more and more to the forefront.
The teaching of DE 199 13 092 concerns a cylinder head gasket, on which a sensor device for detecting measurement values is arranged.
However, the disadvantage of the prior art is that the danger of compression of the sensor element is so great that only very robust sensors can be used.
Thus, the problem of the present invention is to devise a metallic sealing system that contains a sensor element that is protected from compression.